muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor TV Mentions
The following is a list of Muppet Mentions made in TV shows outside of the Henson/Sesame fold, which are too brief or minor to constitute having their own page in the TV Mentions category. See also: Minor Movie Mentions. Episode titles Over the years, episodes of TV shows have referenced Muppet characters or projects in the titles only. Ben10-title.jpg| Bunsenisabeast-title.jpg| Oddsquad-title.jpg| 6teen An animated Canadian sitcom set in the fictional "Galleria Shopping Mall" and starring an ensemble cast of six sixteen-year-old friends as they explore their first part-time jobs and lives as teenagers. * In the episode, "Boo, Dude," Jen Masterson has to dress up as a pig for Halloween at her job and one guy says, "Yo, Miss Piggy, digging the snout, man." According to Jim * In the season 8 episode "Two for the Money," Jim tells Cheryl that he took the twins to the art institute and mentions some exhibits they saw. Andy pulls Jim aside and asks him where he knows all that stuff from. Jim tells him that Elmo and Big Bird from Sesame Street went to the museum. ;Connections * Dan Aykroyd played Danny Michalski * Erik Estrada played himself * Brad Paisley played Chad * Kimberly Williams Paisley played Dana * Tara Strong voiced the crying babies in "Separate Ways" and "The Blankie" Alexa and Katie * In the first season episode "Support Group," a nurse (speaking as Kermit the Frog), talks to Michelle: "Hey Michelle, Kermit the Frog here to take you to your room!" * In the same season episode "The Role Play - Part 2," Katie asks Ryan "And what is that accent that she's doing for Lady Montague?" and he replies: "I have no idea! It's like British with a hint of Muppet, you know?" Alice * In the second season episode "The Sixty Minutes Man," Alice asks Mel Sharples if he watched that episode of 60 Minutes on a mobster, and Mel replies, "And missed the Muppets." ;Connections * George Burns appeared in "Oh! George Burns" (1978) * Art Carney appeared in "My Cousin, Art Carney" (1979) * James Coco played Dr. Harvey Gordon in "Alice and the Devoted Dentist" (1984) * Joel Grey appeared in "Alice at the Palace" and "Joel Grey Saves the Day" (both 1982) * Florence Henderson played Sarah James in "It Had to Be Mel" (1983) * Linda Lavin played Alice Hyatt and co-directed a number of episodes * Philip McKeon played Tommy Hyatt * Thad Mumford co-wrote "Cabin Fever" (1979) * Robert Picardo played Officer Maxwell (1983–84) * Doris Roberts played Mona Spivak (Alice's mother) in "Alice's Big Four-Oh!" (1981) and "Alice's Turkey of a Thanksgiving" (1982) * Dinah Shore appeared in "Mel's in the Kitchen with Dinah" (1979) * Gary Shimokawa directed "Carrie's Wedding" (1980) * Jerry Stiller played Gordy in "Do You Take This Waitess?" (1982) * Nancy Walker directed three episodes (1983-1985) * Tom Whedon wrote a number of episodes * Daniel Wilcox co-wrote "Cabin Fever" (1979) All Rise * In the episode "Sweet Bird of Truth", Lola tries to solve a crossword puzzle clue: "Name a supreme who appeared on Sesame Street." Sherri thinks the answer is Diana Ross, but Lola figures out the real answer, Sonia Sotomayor. ;Connections: * Ben Browder played Ephraim in "My Fair Lockdown" * Jere Burns played Adam Pryce in "Fool for Liv" * Eugene Byrd played Detective Taylor in "Maricela and the Desert" Alone Together * In the pilot episode after Benji's sister fires her for being an escort, Charlotte meets up with Benji, and they agree to have vodka, she tells him she'll have a vodka cranberry and he'll have a "vodka vodka," he replies "vodka vodka vodka," she looks confused and he informs her "it's a Fozzie Bear joke." Aqua Teen Hunger Force * In the episode "Circus," Master Shake exclaims "Wocka Wocka" during his act. ;Connections *Fred Armisen voiced Poncho in "Hypno-Germ," Robot Husband in "Robots Everywhere," and Time Lincoln in Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters *Todd Barry voiced Romulox in "PDA" and "The Last One," and Lyle in "Eggball" *Rachel Dratch voiced Robot Wife in "Robots Everywhere" *Tina Fey voiced Burrito in Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters *Seth Green appeared as himself in "The Dressing" *Bill Hader voiced Adolf Hitler in "Der Inflatable Fuhrer," and Pod in "IAMAPOD" *Bobby Moynihan voiced Zarfonius in "Storage Zeebles" *Kumail Nanjiani voiced Frylock's bees in "Sweet C" *Patton Oswalt voiced DP and Skeeter in "Frat Aliens" and "The Last One," and Ezekial in "Ezekial" *Kristen Schaal voiced Tammy Tangerine in "Bible Fruit" *Sarah Silverman voiced Robositter in "Robositter" *Robert Smigel voiced One Hundred in "One Hundred" Ash vs. Evil Dead The Starz series picks up 30 years after the events of the Evil Dead movies. * In the second season episode "Delusion," Ash (Bruce tries to escape an asylum. When he opens the cell door to where Kelly (or rather an illusion of her) is held, she says "What the Fraggle Rock is that thing?" referring to the Ash puppet that Ash is holding. * In the following episode, "Ashy Slashy," the real Kelly is trapped with the animated Ashy Slashy puppet inside the same room where Baal held Ash. When it attacks Kelly, it attaches itself to her arm. Kelly then says "Ah, why am I talking to a Muppet?" The puppet is shocked and says "Muppet?! Uh, well, you're awfully judgmental for a..." At Home with Amy Sedaris * Several episodes of Amy Sedaris' truTV series use footage from The Muppets Take Manhattan for her studio audience. ;Connections * Fred Armisen appeared in the episode "Anniversary" * Stephen Colbert appeared in the episode "Gift Giving" * Rachel Dratch appeared in the episode "Entertaining for Peanuts" * Paul Giamatti appeared in the episode "TGIF" * Neil Patrick Harris appeared in the episode "Holidays" * Ellie Kemper appeared in the episode "Anniversary" * Jane Krakowski appeared in the episode "Holidays" * Rick Lyon puppeteered in the episode "Anniversary" * Christopher Meloni appeared in the episode "Nature" * Susan Sarandon appeared in the episode "Anniversary" * Peter Serafinowicz appeared in the episode "Making Love" * Michael Stipe appeared in the episode "Murdercide" Back to You * In the series pilot, Marsh McGinley recalls one wild time when he and Chuck Darling hung out with two skater girls with gorgeous legs, who were dressed up as characters on Sesame Street on Ice. Marsh recalled that Chuck banged Bert and Chuck replied, "That particular night was brought to you by the letter O." ;Connections * Ty Burrell played Gary Crezyzewski * Josh Gad played Ryan Church * Kelsey Grammer played Chuck Darling * Fred Willard played Marsh McGinley Better Off Ted * In the episode "Change We Can't Believe In," Veronica (Portia de Rossi) calls scientists Phil (Jonathan Slavin) and Lem (Malcolm Barrett) "Bunsen" and "Beaker." The Big Comfy Couch * In the season 4 episode "The Hit Parade," Granny Garbanzo gets a package from the Puppet of the Month Club saying "Last time I got a green frog!" ;Connections * Alyson Court played Loonette the Clown from 1992 to 2002 * Rob Mills was a puppeteer for Wuzzy * Wayne Moss was a director from 1992 to 1994 * Fred Stinson played Major Bedhead, and also performed Andy Foley * Bob Stutt was a puppeteer for Molly, Snicklefritz, and Fuzzy * Cheryl Wagner created and produced the series The Bill Engvall Show * In the episode "Car Trouble," Bryan Pearson gets in a fight at school, and tries to get his parents to not call the school because they'll embarrass him. Lauren Pearson points out that he has an Elmo lunchbox and is worried that his mother will embarrass him. Bryan points out that "The Muppets are timeless!" Bless This Mess * In the pilot, Rudy tells Rio about his friend Bun having a nightmare about his ex-wife having sharp teeth and dressed like Big Bird. ;Connections * Rita Moreno played Theresa in "The Estonian Method", "The Grisham Gals" (2019), and "The Letter of the Law" (2020) * Dax Shepard plays Mike and is co-executive producer Brockmire * In the first season finale "It All Comes Down to This," Charles asks Brockmire "So, this, uh.. this apartment your'e getting in New Orleans. I am assuming it's a two-bedroom, 'cause I don't know if I can handle a Bert and Ernie, twin-bed situation." * In the season two premiere episode "The Getaway Game," Brockmire refuse to recognize the local mascot performer as a superstar. Instead, Brockmire describes him as "...a mime in Muppets clothing." ;Connections * Utkarsh Ambudkar played Raj (5 episodes, 2018) * Hank Azaria plays Jim Brockmire * Toby Huss played Johnny the Hat (5 episodes, 2015) * Richard Kind played Gus Barton (6 episodes, 2019) * Linda Lavin played Lorraine in "Banned for Life" (2019) * J. K. Simmons played Matt Hardesty (4 episodes, 2019) * Tyrel Jackson Williams plays Charles Bunheads * In the season one finale, "A Nutcracker in Paradise," Weezer's cover of "Rainbow Connection" from The Green Album plays during Boo's speech to Carl and their dance. ;Connections * Sutton Foster plays Michelle California Dreams * In the fourth season episode "Two Too Much," Tiffani Smith introduces her date, Bruce, to her friend, Jake Sommers. Bruce replies that they only have a few minutes because they have expensive tickets to "Muppets on Ice." Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus are mentioned in dialogue. Celebrity Name Game This series pairs teams of two with a celebrity. Each member is given clues to a different celebrity, and has to guess the celebrity's name. * On the episode of October 24th, 2014, the headline was "Cookie Monster ate all my cookies!" The subject was "Guest Stars on Sesame Street." Codename: Kids Next Door Codename: Kids Next Door was an animated show on Cartoon Network which aired from December 6 2002-January 21, 2008. * In "Operation R.A.B.B.I.T.," there was a magical bunny named Mr. Fluffleupagus whose name is based on Mr. Snuffleupagus. ;Connections: * Dee Bradley Baker voiced Numbuh 4 * Ben Diskin voiced Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 * Cree Summer voiced Numbuh 5 * Lauren Tom voiced Numbuh 3 * Tom Warburton is the show creator * Mo Willems was the head writer for four seasons Comedy Bang! Bang! Comedy Bang! Bang! (2012-2016) is a television series created and hosted by Scott Aukerman, featuring his co-host/bandleader Reggie Watts (seasons 1-4) and "Weird Al" Yankovic (season 5). The mock talk show aired on IFC and features farcical humor often delivered in a deadpan manner. * In the episode "Sarah Silverman Wears a Black Dress With A White Collar" (season 2, episode 8), during a series of rapid-fire questions, Scott is asked what his favorite thing to tickle is; he answers "Elmo." ;Connections * Jessica Alba appears in "Jessica Alba Wears a Jacket with Patent Leather Pumps" * Jason Alexander appears in "Jenna Fischer Wears a Floral Blouse & Black Heels" * Aziz Ansari appears in "Aziz Ansari Wears A Charcoal Blaze" * Judd Apatow appears in "Judd Apatow Wears A Polo and Blue Suede Shoes" * Fred Armisen appears in "Fred Armisen Wears Black Jeans & Glasses" * Will Arnett appears in "Seth Rogen Wears A Plaid Shirt & Brown Pants" * Todd Barry appears in "Paul Rudd Wears A Red Lumberjack Flannel Shirt" and "Kid Cudi Wears a Denim Shirt and Red Sneakers" * Vanessa Bayer appears in "Patton Oswalt Wears a Black Blazer & Dress Shoe" * Jack Black appears in "'Weird Al' Yankovic Wears A Hawaiian Shirt" and "Jack Black Wears an Embroidered Cowboy Shirt and Ox Blood Sneakers" * Ty Burrell appears in "Ty Burrell Wears a Chambray Shirt & Clear Frame Glasses" * Dane Cook appears in "Dane Cook Wears a Black Blazer & Tailored Pants" * Rob Corddry appears in "Rob Corddry Wears Tan Dress Shoes & Red Socks" * Jesse Tyler Ferguson appeared in "Jesse Tyler Ferguson Wears a Brown Checked Shirt and Stripey Socks" * Ben Folds appears in "Ben Folds Wears a Black Button Down and Jeans" * Zach Galifianakis appears in "Zach Galifianakis Wears A Blue Jacket & Red Socks," "Zach Galifianakis Wears a Santa Suit," "Zach Galifianakis Wears a One-Armed Jacket," "Zach Galifianakis Wears Grey Corduroys and Brown Leather Shoes" and "Zach Galifianakis Wears Rolled Khakis and Shoes With Brown Laces" * Joseph Gordon-Levitt appears in "Joseph Gordon-Levitt Wears a Heart T-Shirt and Blue Jeans" * David Alan Grier appears in "Fred Armisen Wears Black Jeans & Glasses," "Maya Rudolph Wears a Black Skirt and Strappy Sandals," "Simon Helberg Wears a Sky Blue Button Down and Jeans," "Dax Shepard Wears a Heather Gray Shirt and Black Blazer" and "Skylar Astin Wears Blue Jeans and Weathered Brown Desert Boots" * Josh Groban appears in "Josh Groban Wears a Suit & Striped Socks" and "Josh Groban Wears a Blue Blazer and Shiny Black Shoes" * Bill Hader appears in "Bill Hader Wears A Grey Button Down Shirt & Sneakers" * Kathryn Hahn appears in "Kathryn Hahn Wears Ripped Jeans and Black Heels" * Jon Hamm appears in "Jon Hamm Wears A Light Blue Shirt & Silver Watch" * Chris Hardwick appears in "Gillian Jacobs Wears A Red Dress With Sail Boats," "Chris Hardwick Wears a Black Polo & Weathered Boot," "Amber Tamblyn Wears a Leather Jacket & Black Bootie," and "Zach Galifianakis Wears Grey Corduroys and Brown Leather Shoes" * Tony Hawk appears in "Tony Hawk Wears a Plaid Shirt & a Silver Watch" * Ed Helms appears in "Ed Helms Wears A Grey Shirt & Brown Boots" * Pee Wee Herman appears in "Pee Wee Herman Wears a Halloween Costum" * John Hodgman appears in "Uzo Aduba Wears a White Blouse and Royal Blue Heels" * Allison Janney appears in "Allison Janney Wears a Chambray Western Shirt and Suede Fringe Boots" * Joe Jonas appears in "Joe Jonas Wears a Maroon and Gold Letterman Jacket With White Sneakers" * Rashida Jones appears in "Rashida Jones Wears a Black Blazer & Flowered Pants" * Sally Kellerman appears in "Stephen Merchant Wears a Checkered Shirt and Rolled Up Jeans" * Anna Kendrick appears in "Anna Kendrick Wears A Patterned Blouse & Burgundy Pants" * Taran Killam appears in "Jenna Fischer Wears a Floral Blouse & Black Heels" * Joel McHale appears in "Joel McHale Wears a Navy Zip-up and High Tops" * Michael McKean appears in "Stephen Merchant Wears a Checkered Shirt and Rolled Up Jeans" * Christopher Meloni appears in "Aziz Ansari Wears A Charcoal Blaze" * Bobby Moynihan appears in "Bill Hader Wears A Grey Button Down Shirt & Sneakers" and "Brie Larson Wears a Billowy Long-Sleeve Shirt and White Saddle Shoes" * Laraine Newman appears in "Casey Wilson Wears A White Lace Dress & A Black Blazer" * Nick Offerman appears in "Nick Offerman Wears a Green Flannel Shirt & Brown Boots" * Haley Joel Osment appears in "Randall Park Wears Brown Dress Shoes With Blue Socks," "Jake Johnson Wears a Light Blue Button-Up Shirt and Brown Shoes" and "Kathryn Hahn Wears Ripped Jeans and Black Heels" * Patton Oswalt appears in "Patton Oswalt Wears a Black Blazer & Dress Shoes" * Randall Park appears in "Randall Park Wears Brown Dress Shoes With Blue Socks" * Jordan Peele appears in "Andy Samberg Wears A Plaid Shirt & Glasses" * Eddie Pepitone appears in "Jon Hamm Wears A Light Blue Shirt & Silver Watch" and "Mark Duplass Wears a Striped Sweater and Jeans" * Amy Poehler appears in "Amy Poehler Wears A Black Jacket & Grey Pants" * Kevin Pollak appears in "Patton Oswalt Wears a Black Blazer & Dress Shoe" and "Ken Marino Wears a Slim Gray Suit and Salmon Tie" * Andy Richter appears in "Jon Hamm Wears A Light Blue Shirt & Silver Watch" and "Andy Richter Wears A Suit Jacket & A Baby Blue Button Down Shirt" * Seth Rogen appears in "Seth Rogen Wears A Plaid Shirt & Brown Pants" * Jeff Ross appears in "Amber Tamblyn Wears a Leather Jacket & Black Bootie" * Paul Rudd appears in "Paul Rudd Wears A Red Lumberjack Flannel Shirt" * Maya Rudolph appears in "Maya Rudolph Wears a Black Skirt and Strappy Sandals" * Zoe Saldana appears in "Zoe Saldana Wears A Tan Blouse & Glasses" * Andy Samberg appears in "Adam Scott Wears A Red Oxford Shirt & Jeans" and "The Lonely Island Wear Holiday Sweaters & White Pants" * Horatio Sanz appears in "Rashida Jones Wears a Black Blazer & Flowered Pants," "Steven Yeun Wears Rolled Up Black Jeans & No Socks," "Schoolboy Q Wears a Patterned Bucket Hat and Glasses," and "Mary Elizabeth Winstead Wears an A-Line Skirt and Pointy Black Boots" * Kristen Schaal appears in "Jessica Alba Wears a Jacket with Patent Leather Pumps" and "Kristen Schaal Wears Strawberry Colored Pants and a Multicolored Shirt" * Jason Schwartzman appears in "Jason Schwartzman Wears a Striped Shirt and High Top Sneakers" * Adam Scott appears in "Adam Scott Wears A Red Oxford Shirt & Jeans," "Gillian Jacobs Wears A Red Dress With Sail Boats," "Jack Black Wears an Embroidered Cowboy Shirt and Ox Blood Sneakers," and "Reggie Watts Wears a Purple and Yellow Quilted Sweatshirt" * Dax Shepard appears in "Dax Shepard Wears a Heather Gray Shirt and Black Blazer" * Sarah Silverman appears in "Sarah Silverman Wears a Black Dress With A White Collar" * Sinbad appears in "Colin Hanks Wears a Denim Button Down and Black Sneakers" * Cobie Smulders appears in "Cobie Smulders Wears a Black & White Strapless Dress" * Rich Sommer appears in "Skylar Astin Wears Blue Jeans and Weathered Brown Desert Boots" * French Stewart appears in "Chris Hardwick Wears a Black Polo & Weathered Boot" * Dave Thomas appears in "Stephen Merchant Wears a Checkered Shirt and Rolled Up Jeans" * Marisa Tomei appears in "Ed Helms Wears A Grey Shirt & Brown Boots" * George Wendt appears in "Jesse Tyler Ferguson Wears a Brown Checked Shirt and Stripey Socks" * Fred Willard appears in "Fred Armisen Wears Black Jeans & Glasses" * Tyler James Williams appears in "Brie Larson Wears a Billowy Long-Sleeve Shirt and White Saddle Shoes" * "Weird Al" Yankovic appears in "'Weird Al' Yankovic Wears A Hawaiian Shirt," " David Cross Wears A Red Polo Shirt & Brown Shoes With Red Laces," "Lizzy Caplan Wears All Black & Powder Blue Espadrille," "Eric Andre Wears a Cat Collage Shirt & Sneakers" and ""Weird Al" Yankovic Wears a Different Hawaiian Shirt"; he also serves as the bandleader and co-host for all 20 episodes in the fifth season. Comedy Central's Last Laugh Last Laugh 2005 was a TV special that aired on Comedy Central and opened with a number by William Shatner as The Devil. * In a public service announcement sketch spoof concerning the possible threat of the Avian Flu, a red bird puppet named Burt Flu teaches viewers about the disease, how to avoid it, and what they should and shouldn't do (demonstrated by child actors and some adults). Burt then says that his brother "Big Bird" Flu will give out a list of more do's and don'ts. The camera cuts to a park where "Big Bird" Flu (full-body puppet like Big Bird of Sesame Street) is seen almost featherless, shaking, coughing and falling to the ground. The Cool Kids * In the episode "The Cool Kids Rig an Election," Margaret tries to help Sid run for activities coordinator in the upcoming election by trying to get Sid to be mean. Sid says he wants to be a fun and singing lizard mascot like Kermit and Margaret corrects him that Kermit is a frog. ;Connections * David Alan Grier plays Hank Henderson * Phill Lewis directed "The Cool Kids Rig an Election" Dave's World * In the series pilot, Shel ask Beth if it is the breast that makes them good with kids. Kenny tried to bring up another subject relating to breast, but Dave tried to stop him from talking about it. Kenny replied back, "Oh I'm sorry. If they're not on a Muppet, you people aren't interested." * In the episode "It's A Small Van After All," Dave tries to keep the family happy in the van ride to Walt Disney World. He mentions some CDs to listen to, including "Sing Along with Kermit." ;Connections * Patrick Warburton played Eric in the second season. Degrassi: The Next Generation * In the episode "Ghost in the Machine, Pt. 2," Ashley Kerwin and Craig Manning are having a discussion about their rock band and fellow bandmembers. ::Ashley: You know, you guys should try going a little more post-Emo. Still punk, but less mopey. ::Craig: I don't think the other guys even know what regular Emo is. Spinner probably thinks it's a Muppet. * In the episode "Ladies' Night," Anya tricks Holly J. Sinclair into devouring a double chocolate chip cookie during a fast for charity, during which Holly is also secretly videotaped and shown to an auditorium. Later when Holly J. comes to speak in the auditorium, Anya introduces her with "It's the Cookie Monster!" A student in the audience taunts her in a gruff monstery voice, "Holly J. hungry!" Dexter * In the episode "Crocodile," Rita (Julie Benz) serves Dexter (Michael C. Hall) a plate of cookies and tells him that he is "snarfing them down like the Cookie Monster." ;Connections * John Lithgow played Arthur Mitchell * Jimmy Smits played ADA Miguel Prado * Malcolm-Jamal Warner played Rita's lawyer in "Seeing Red" Diagnosis Murder * In the second part of the fifth season episode "Retribution," Canin is counting backwards when Steve surprises him. "I guess watching Sesame Street finally paid off for you, Canin. You count real pretty." Disenchantment * In the episode "For Whom the Pig Oinks," Elfo is mistaken for Elmo. Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 * In episode 6, "It's Just Sex," June donates some stuff of Chloe's to the rummage sale, and the woman at the desk finds love letters from a celebrity and says, "I had a suitor myself - Frederick Spitz." When June looks puzzled, she says, "The famous puppeteer. His hand manipulated a Muppet for 40 years." * In episode 13, "Sexy People," Chloe states that if People put Fozzie Bear on the cover, June would find him sexy (since she follows every "Sexiest Man Alive" issue). ;Connections * James Van Der Beek plays a fictionalized version of himself The Drew Carey Show In the season six episode "Drew Pops Something on Kate," Drew has lost his job and is unable to make payments on his engagement ring. He tells his friends Lewis and Oswald, "All Kate needs to see is me drinking a beer every morning and watching Sesame Street. Nothing like a drunk guy in his underwear singing about the letter E." ;Connections * Diedrich Bader played Oswald Harvey * Wayne Brady appeared as himself in "Drew Live" and "Drew Live II" * Carol Channing appeared as herself in "New York and Queens" * Jamie Lee Curtis played Sue in "Playing the Unified Field" * Micky Dolenz played Mr. Metcalf in "Drew and the King" * Daffy Duck appeared in "My Best Friend's Wedding" * Craig Ferguson played Nigel Wick * Seth Green appeared in "That Thing You Don't" * Jay Leno appeared in "Drew Live II" * Hal Linden appeared in "Brotherhood of Man" * Jenny McCarthy appeared in "Drew Carey's Back-to-School Rock 'n' Roll Comedy Hour" * Caroline Rhea played Bonnie * Penn and Teller appeared in "Drew Meets Lawyers" * "Weird Al" Yankovic appeared as himself in "Drew Between a Rock and a Hard Place" Drew Carey's Green Screen Show In the first episode, during a game of "Freeze Tag," performers Greg Proops and Julie Larson appear to form a letter L. Jeff Davis reports to the camera, "Sesame Street has been brought to you by the letter L." Drew Carey then replaces Davis and adds, "Advanced Sesame Street has been brought to you by the isosceles triangle." Eek! the Cat Animated series which ran on Fox Kids from 1992 to 1997, animated by Nelvana. * In the first season episode "Eek vs. The Flying Saucers," Eek begs a race of aliens not to blow up the Earth, listing a large amount of reasons, including the Muppets. * In the fifth season episode "The FugEEKtive," Weird Al Yankovic appears on America's Most Wanted with footage of the missing Sharky the Sharkdog. In one shot, Sharky is clearly visible among a kickline of dancing tornadoes. Weird Al narrates: "If you look close... well, to quote a famous educational show that is also heavily copyrighted, one of these things is not like the others." During Al's video, a near soundalike instrumental version of the Sesame Street theme song is played. ;Connections *Dan Castellaneta voiced Mittens, scientist Hank, and others *Tim Curry narrated "It's a Wonderful Nine Lives" *E. G. Daily voiced Wendy Elizabeth, Kozy, and others *Eddie Deezen voiced Ringo and minor characters *Corey Feldman voiced Squat (1995-1996) *Brad Garrett voiced Zoltar, Thuggo, and others *Kathy Ireland voiced Mom Heap (1995-1996) *Gary Owens voiced various announcers *William Shatner voiced Santa Claus in the special "It's a Very Merry Eek's-Mas" (1993) *Halle Stanford voiced Vanna (1995-1996) *Mr. T voiced Mr. T-Rex in three "Terrible Thunderlizards" segments *Kirk Thatcher voiced Klutter (1995-1996) The Eric Andre Show A comedy/talk show on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim programming block, starring Eric Andre and Hannibal Buress. * In the 2012 special "The Eric Andre New Year's Eve Spooktacular," when comparing his appearance to that of guest Demi Lovato, Eric says, "Next to you, I, at best, look like Jar Jar Binks if he was a burn victim, and Hannibal looks, at best, like Bunsen from The Muppet Show if he was in blackface." Eureka * The 12th episode of season 3 is titled "It's Not Easy Being Green." After members of a bowling team are turned green as a prank by the opposing team, Tess Fontana says that it's a pretty color. Sheriff Jack Carter replies, "Yeah, if you're a Muppet." Later during an argument, a bowler calls one of his green opponents, Kermit. ;Connections * Colin Foo played a retired scientist in "Dr. Nobel" (2006) * Matt Frewer played Jim Taggart (2006-2007, 2009) Extras A British sitcom about film extras, created by Ricky Gervais and Stephen Merchant. * In episode 2.4, Darren Lamb and Barry discuss Crazy Frog. ::Darren: I'd have thought he's probably the second-richest frog in the world, after Kermit. ::Barry: Kermit, yeah! There was his nephew, Robin... ::Darren: Ah, Robin was good. ::Barry: Looked set to take over the empire for a while, didn't he. ::Darren: Oh yeah, he was a very good actor, and singer. ::Barry: "Halfway Up the Stairs." ::Darren: Good song. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The episode "Cookie Dough" shows Frankie's obsession with Madame Foster's cookies; in one cutaway, she is seen devouring boxes of cookies, screaming "Cookie, cookie, cookie! Me love cookies!" ;Connections * Phil LaMarr voiced Wilt * Tara Strong voiced Terrence * Tom Kane voiced Mr. Herriman Game Shakers * In the episode "Wedding Shower of Doom," Kenzie explains to Babe why she doesn't like Oscar the Grouch. "I think he needs to work on his attitude." To which Babe says, "He lives in a garbage can. He has every right to be grouchy." * In the episode "Boy Band Cat Nose," after accidentally turning Kenzie's cat green, Dr. Smoontz says that he's "like Kermit," and calls him "Kermit the Cat." ;Connections * Hilty Bowen appeared in "Nasty Goats" * Snoop Dogg appeared in "Snoop Therapy," "Demolition Dollhouse" and "He's Back" * Madisyn Shipman plays Kenzie Bell Get a Life * At the beginning of the pilot episode, Chris realizes he's missed Fraggle Rock soon after he wakes up in the morning. Girls * In the sixth season episode "Gummies": ::Hannah: Have you seen my mom? ::Elijah: You lost Loreen? ::Hannah: Elijah, she's high on pot gummies, okay? She left all my laundry on the stoop. Look, this is her dress! She could be being sex-trafficked for all I know! ::Elijah: What is this, ''The Muppets Take Manhattan''? ;Connections * Carlo Alban played an employee at a rehabilitation center in "Females Only" * Judd Apatow produced the series and wrote 10 episodes * Lisa Bonet played Tandice Moncrief in "Love Stories" and "Homeword Bound" * Judy Collins appears as herself in "It's Back" * Donald Glover played Sandy in “It’s About Time” and “I Get Ideas” * Carol Kane played Cloris in “It’s Back” * Zosia Mamet played Shoshanna Shapiro * Ben Mendelsohn played Jessa's father in “Video Games” * Bobby Moynihan played Thadd in “She Did” * Chris O'Dowd played Thomas-John in Series 1 and 2 * Tracey Ullman played Ode Montgomery in “Painful Evacuation” * Rita Wilson played Evie Michaels GLOW A Netflix series built around the 1980s women's wrestling circuit. *In the second season episode "Rosalie," Bash Howard mentions The Muppets Take Manhattan to Debbie Eagan. He brings this up with the intent to start a whispering campaign to save the show, much like the rats did with Kermit at Sardi's. After their efforts appear to have worked, Debbie says she would like to send Jim Henson a fruit basket. Grace and Frankie In the season six episode 'The Trophy Wife', Frankie describes her outlandish outfit by saying, "I was going for a Thunderdome meets Floyd Pepper from the Muppets vibe." ;Connections *Elliott Gould played Dr. Rogers *Michael McKean plays Jack *June Diane Raphael plays Brianna Hansen *RuPaul played Benjamin Le Day *Martin Sheen plays Robert Hansen *Mary Steenburgen plays Miriam *Lily Tomlin plays Frankie Bergstein *Sam Waterston plays Sol Bergstein The Great Christmas Light Fight * In the 2017 episode where Alice Tristan of Waco, Texas wins, large decorations of Big Bird and Cookie Monster are seen briefly. Halt and Catch Fire * AMC drama about the rise of the computer industry. In the second season premiere "SETI," Joe MacMillan mentions that he got Big Bird during a game around a campfire. Hang Time * In the third season episode “Sexual Harassment,” Minnie asks Danny, Teddy, Michael and Vince if they want tattoos of Kermit or Big Bird. ;Connections * Anthony Anderson played Teddy Brodis (Season 2-3) * Kobe Bryant appeared in “The Hustlers” Henry Danger * In the episode "Substitute Teacher," Captain Man asks the students to name evil people. Charlotte names Big Bird. * In the episode "Secret Beef," Captain Man and Kid Danger fight two criminals named Ert and Bernie. * In the episode "Visible Brad," Piper reads something from "Juicy Crimes and Memes" that ends with "But that's none of my business, Kermit drinking a cup of tea." ;Connections * Snoop Dogg appeared in "Danger Games" * Madisyn Shipman plays Kenzie Bell in "Danger Games" Heroes * When Claire researches her birth parents in the first season episode "The Fix," she and her friend Zach find a newspaper article from Kermit, Texas. When Zach wonders why that sounds so familiar, Claire replies, "`Cuz of the frog?" ;Connections * Kristen Bell played Elle Bishop in twelve episodes * Eugene Byrd played Nathan's campaign manager in four episodes * Jesse Corti played the LAPD police captain in "The Fix" * Christopher Eccleston played Claude in five episodes * Stana Katic played Hana Gitelman in two episodes * Stan Lee played the bus driver in "Unexpected" * Hayden Panettiere played Claire Bennet * Zachary Quinto played Sylar * Eric Roberts played Thompson in five episodes * Richard Roundtree played Charles Deveaux in four episodes * George Takei played Kaito Nakamura Histeria! * In the episode "Megalomaniacs," after Froggo introduces Julius Caesar for the "Word of the Day" sketch, Caesar responds to his introduction by saying "Thanks, Kermit." * In the episode "Presidential People" during the "Ask me if I care" segment, Toast interviews Lyndon B. Johnson and Lydia Karaoke interrupts half-way to comment on Johnson's achievement of creating public television. Toast replies by taking offense at the fact that Johnson was the one who gave them "those boring English dudes and those tickle me spaz puppets." ;Connections * Laraine Newman voiced Miss Information and Charity Bazaar * Rob Paulsen voiced Mr. Smartypants and Sammy Melman * Cree Summer voiced Aka Pella * Frank Welker voiced Father Time, Fetch, and Pule Houser The Hollywood Puppet Sh!t Show * In the premiere episode, the Wilmer Valderrama puppet explains that he's a marionette, not a puppet. He then says "You ever seen Kermit do this?" while doing a dance move with his groin. ;Connections * Terry Crews appeared in episode 6 * Joe Jonas appeared in episode 4 * Gina Rodriguez appeared in episode 5 * Lilly Singh appeared in season 2, episode 1 Hope and Faith * In Season 3, Hope gets mad at Charley for letting Justin watch The Exorcist, and states that he still has nightmares from Elmo in Grouchland. ;Connections * Lynda Carter played Summer * Kathie Lee Gifford played Marge * Susan Lucci played Jacqueline Karr * Jenny McCarthy played Mandi * Andrea Martin played Madame Elizabeth * Regis Philbin played Handsome Hal * Kelly Ripa played Faith Fairfield Hot in Cleveland * In the first season episode "Good Neighbors," Elka comes back to the house and the ladies find out she changed the color of her hair to red. Elka says she found the picture in a magazine to show her stylist. Joy asks if the picture was Elmo. * In the second season episode "I Love Lucci: Part Two," Victoria refers to Susan Lucci's hand in the following way: "I can still feel that little Muppet hand on my mouth." ;Connections * Edward Asner played Jameson in "Rubber Ball" * Roger Bart played a Jersey Boys cast member in "Claus, Tails & High Pitched Males: Birthdates 3" * Carol Burnett played Penny in "Canoga Falls" * Sandra Bernhard played Caroline's lover in "Beards" * Kristin Chenoweth played Courtney in "The Gateway Friend" * Tim Conway played Nick in "It's Not That Complicated" and "Canoga Falls" * Cedric the Entertainer played Reverend Boyd in "Bridezelka" and in the spin-off The Soul Man. * Craig Ferguson played Simon in "The Man That Got Away" * Paul Dooley played Santa Claus in "Claus, Tails & High Pitched Males: Birthdates 3" * Jesse Tyler Ferguson played Wes in "Love is All Around" * Bonnie Franklin played Agnieszka in "Bad Bromance" * Melanie Griffith played herself in "Sisterhood of the Traveling SPANX" * George Hamilton played Robin in "Love Is All Around" * Valerie Harper played Angie in "Love Is All Around" * Sean Hayes is the executive producer for the series and played a self-centered hand model in "One Thing or a Mother" * Joe Jonas played Melanie's son Will in "Good Luck Faking the Goiter" and "Love is Blind" * Jimmy Kimmel played himself in "I Love Lucci: Part One" * Cloris Leachman played Peg in "Love Is All Around" * Hal Linden played Alex Chase in "Meet the Parents" * Heather Locklear played Chloe in three episodes * Jon Lovitz played Artie * Susan Lucci played herself in multiple guest appearances * Mary Tyler Moore played Diane in "Free Elka" and "Love Is All Around" * Rhea Perlman played the lazy housekeeper in "Everything Goes Better With Vampires" * Regis Philbin played Pierre in two episodes * Carl Reiner played Carl and Max in multiple guest appearances * Andy Richter played Melanie's former priest in "Claus, Tails & High Pitched Males: Birthdates 3" * Don Rickles played Bobby in "Elka's Wedding" and "Elka's Choice" * Joan Rivers played Elka's twin sister in "Bye George, I Think He's Got It!" * Doris Roberts played Elka's old friend in "Dancing Queens" * Amy Sedaris played Heather in two episodes * Sherri Shepherd played Judge Lesser in "Hot for the Lawyer" * Fred Willard played Doctor Hill in "A Box Full of Puppies" * Betty White plays series regular Elka Ostrovsky Hustle * The fourth episode of the BBC series features Robert Vaughn's character standing in front of a store with a Tutter doll in the window display. The Illegal Eater * Singer Steven Page, formerly of The Barenaked Ladies, tours North America for food at unlicensed restaurants. In the episode "Super Underground & Cobra" (2013), Page visits the Ottawa project Cobra and after dinner is served pieces of a cake, sarcastically shaped like Elmo. His eyes are blurred out, presumably to avoid copyright infringement. Jono and Ben Jono and Ben is a New Zealand comedy series starring Jono Pryer and Ben Boyce. During a segment about how much they can do with five thousand dollars and one taxi, Jono dressed as Cookie Monster and Ben dressed as Animal to race around in go carts. K.C. Undercover * In the Season 3 premiere "Coopers on the Run," the Coopers take a mission to detain an illegal bird smuggler who goes by the nickname "Big Bird." ;Connections * Kadeem Hardison plays Craig Cooper * China Anne McClain plays Sheena * Raven-Symoné plays Simone Deveraux in "Runaway Robot" parts 1 and 2 * Sherri Shepherd plays Agent Beverly * Bella Thorne plays Jolie in "Spy-anoia Will Destroy Ya" * Zendaya plays K.C. Cooper The Kids Are Alright * In the pilot, Timmy sings the Sesame Street song "Sing." ;Connections * Paul Dooley plays Cecil Dunne * Tim Doyle created the show and is the narrator * Kris Eber is producer * Randall Einhorn is executive producer and director * Ken Jeong appeared in "The Love List" * Matt Sohn is director * Kirk Thatcher directed "Mailbox" * Lea Thompson directed "Mass for Shut-Ins" Kids in the Hall * In one sketch from season 5, a little boy is waiting for the Chicken Lady (Mark McKinney) to finish riding a quarter horse at the mall. He asks "Are you Big Bird?" and the Chicken Lady replies, "No, but I want to meet him, 'cause the Bearded Lady says they call him Big Bird 'cause he's got a really big--" at which point the boy's mother prevents the Chicken Lady from finishing the sentence. ;Connections * Frank Meschkuleit puppeteered the cat in the 2010 miniseries Death Comes to Town. * Dan Redican served as a story editor and producer. * Sandra Shamas was a troupe member during the troupe's formative years. Kim's Convenience * In the episode "Appa's First Text," Mr. Mehta offers to send Appa some GIFs to his new smartphone. Appa waves this off, claiming he's already seen "Kermit drinking tea." The Knights of Prosperity * "Pilot" - When Eugene wants to enter the building to find out which key fits Mick Jagger's apartment, Esperanza has to distract the doorman that stays behind, while the other doorman goes for a cup of coffee. When he leaves the building, this is referred to as "Big Bird has left its nest." The L.A. Complex * In the episode "Help Wanted," Nick Wagner refers to his boss Scott Cray, who allowed him to take the blame for bringing drugs to work and get fired for it, as "...a Muppet without its fur." * In the episode "Make It Right," Raquel Westbrook refers to the two filmmakers Cam and Kevin as "Bert and Ernie." The Last Man on Earth * In episode 6 of season 2, Carol lists the pros and cons of having a baby in the new post-apocalyptic environment. One of the cons she lists is "No Sesame Street." * In the season three episode "The Spirit of St. Lewis," just before Lewis is about to take his first flight, Phil tries to encourage Lewis by saying famous people's names and puts Lewis name at the end: "Nelson Mandel, Jim Henson, Hamilton, the guy who did Hamilton and Lewis." ;Connections * Kristen Schaal plays Carol * Mary Steenburgen plays Gail Life in Pieces *In the third season episode "Waffles Permission Kidless Boyfriend," Tyler (who had his hair straightened at the mall) is told by a friend that "You look like a Sesame Street character." ;Connections *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph played a puppet monkey in "Pageant Bike Animals Jerky" (2018) *Josh Groban played Ian in "Tattoo Valentine Guitar Pregnant" *Liz Hara wrote nine episodes (2018) *Donna Kimball played the puppet Susan B. Anthony in "Pageant Bike Animals Jerky" (2018) *Tim Lagasse played a puppet shark in "Pageant Bike Animals Jerky" (2018) *Joey Mazzarino played puppet Mr. Lobster in "Pageant Bike Animals Jerky" (2018) *Megan Mullally *Nick Offerman played Spencer in "Annulled Roommate Pill Shower" (2016) *Jordan Peele played Chad (3 episodes, 2015) The Listener * In the episode "Lockdown," Osman "Oz" Bey comforts the daughter of a quarantined patient with food. Leaving her with the plate, he suggests: "Can you keep an eye on them, make sure there's no Cookie Monsters running around?" Liv and Maddie * In the episode "Sleep-A-Rooney," Liv is supervising Parker's sleepover and tells Parker's friends to come outside. Parker replies, "Okay, but if there is someone out there in an Elmo suit, I'm gonna lose it." ;Connections * Kristen Bell appeared in "Ask-Her-More-a-Rooney" * Erik Estrada played Mr. Bustamante in "Friend-A-Rooney" * Kevin James played Mr. Clodfelter in "Cook-A-Rooney" Living Biblically * In the episode, "Pilot," Chip Curry confessed to Father Gene that when he gets stoned, he eats a bunch of ice cream and Cheez-Its in Muppet style. Chip pretends to munch making the om nom nom sound. ;Connections *Johnny Galecki is executive producer of the show Living Single * In the episode "Stormy Weather," Max is watching television and shouts, "I will tell you how to get to Sesame Street. You take Puke-Avenue." ;Connections * Kim Fields played Regina Hunter * Gladys Knight played Odelle Jones in "Never Can Say Goodbye" and "One Degree of Separation" * Queen Latifah played Khadijah James * Phill Lewis played J.T. in "U.N.I.T.Y." * Ed McMahon appeared in "Crappy Birthday" * Sam McMurray played Marco McCulloch in "Misleading Lady" and "To Catch a Thief" * Isaiah Washington played Dr. Charles Roberts in Season 4 * Flip Wilson appeared in "Crappy Birthday" Luther * In Series 2, Episode 2, Alice Morgan tells John Luther they can travel the world as a duo: "Yin and Yang. Bonnie and Clyde. Bert and Ernie." Luxury Comedy * In "King Tutta," Noel calls Smooth "Fraggle" Make It Pop * In the episode "Summer Splash," Sun Hi says "We're just musical puppets. And I'm no one's Muppet!" ;Connections * Nancy O'Dell appeared in "Summer Splash" Mama's Family * In the season one episode "Positive Thinking," Eunice gets angry when she finds out most of her lines for a play were given to a scene-stealing actress named Sally. When Sally says Eunice is lucky that the theater would let her on stage, Eunice replies back, "Well, I don't see you on Broadway, Miss Piggy!" * In the season four episode "Mama on Jeopardy," Vinton says the questions they ask on Jeopardy are tough and then Thelma "Mama" Harper replies "Vinton, you couldn't answer the questions on Sesame Street." Later, Vinton says "Mama's wrong! The only time Big Bird ever stumped me was with a silent "K." ;Connections * Carol Burnett played Eunice * Imogene Coca played Gert in "Aunt Gert Rides Again" * Richard Dawson appeared in "Family Feud" * Harvey Korman played Ed Higgins, Alistair Quince, and directed episodes. * Jerry Reed played Leonard Oates in "The Return of Leonard Oates" * Yeardley Smith played Bonita Rokeke in "Where's There's Smoke" * Alex Trebek appeared in "Mama on Jeopardy!" * Betty White played Ellen Jackson Man With a Plan * In the episode "Hotel Hanky Panky," Kate asked her parents if she can invite her friends,Shelby and Winslow, over to the house and Adam replies, "The two old guys from the Muppets?" ;Connections * Phill Lewis directed "The Three Amigos" * Sherri Shepherd played Joy in Season 2 Maron * In the second season episode "Desert Road Trip," Marc Maron tells his friends that he's going to be a guest on Charlie Rose, and Andy Kindler mentions that Kermit the Frog has been interviewed by Rose. ;Connections * Edward Asner played Marc's dad (unaired pilot) * Chris Hardwick played himself * Judd Hirsch played Larry * Sally Kellerman played Toni * Denis Leary appeared as himself * Conan O'Brien appeared as himself * Eddie Pepitone played Stu Carbone * Caroline Rhea appeared as herself * Ray Romano appeared as himself * Sarah Silverman appeared as herself * Danny Trejo played Manny The Martin Short Show * In the unaired pilot, Martin refuses to do a sketch in which he plays Larry Bird (via the use of stilts). He claims he looks "more like Big Bird." * In the third episode "A Hippo Never Forgets," Martin tries to get onto The Lovey Show (a Barney spoof). His agent tells him he can instead get him a guest spot on Sesame Street, doing a song and dance with "that big bird...what's his name?" ;Connections * Sally Field played the First Lady in a sketch used in the unaired pilot and the series premiere "Who's Afraid of Snowball Fortensky?" * Joe Flaherty played Rev. Braiden in the unaired pilot * Casey Kasem played himself in "The Steve Martin Show" * Andrea Martin played Alice Manoogan * Steve Martin played himself in "The Steve Martin Show" * Paul Shaffer composed the theme music * Martin Short played a fictionalized version of himself and other celebrities * George Wendt played Lovey in "A Hippo Never Forgets" * Fred Willard played Martin's agent in "A Hippo Never Forgets" The Mary Tyler Moore Hour A Mary Tyler Moore vehicle which ran in 1979, and after the failure of Moore's variety show Mary, attempted to meld variety with a sitcom format ala The Mary Tyler Moore Show (even using the theme song), as TV star Mary McKinnon and her staff try to put on a show with a celebrity guest each week. *In the first episode, producer Harry Sinclair, relieved his wife's not pregnant, says "I'm too old to be watching Sesame Street!" ;Connections * David Axlerod wrote for the series * Mike Douglas appeared in episode 1 * Bonnie Franklin appeared in episode 3 * Michael Keaton played Kenny * Gene Kelly appeared in episode 5 * Linda Lavin appeared in episode 9 * David Letterman played Gus in episode 9 * Hal Linden appeared in episode 8 * Johnny Mathis appeared in episode 6 * Mary Tyler Moore played Mary McKinnon * Howard Morris played Benny Baxter in episode 2 * Doris Roberts played Crystal in episode 2 * Dick Van Dyke played himself in episode 4 * Nancy Walker played herself in episode 10 * Paul Williams played himself in episode 11 The Masked Singer UK *In Episode Six, The "Spy Cam" goes into the Monsters "dressing room" to find a call from "Kermit T. Frog". It was later revealed Cee Lo Green was the Monster, and him getting called was a refrence to him and the muppets performing All I Need is Love together. ;Connections *Ken Jeong is on the Judges panel. *Rita Ora is on the Judges panel. *Davina McCall is on the Judges panel. *Jonathan Ross is on the judges panel. *Donny Osmond was a guest Judge in episode five. *Sharon Osbourne was a guest judge in episode 6 *Kelly Osbourne was a guest judge in episode 6. *Katherine Jenkins was the Octopus. *Cee Lo Green was the Monster. The Millers * In the episode "The Mother is In," the Miller family is about to watch a movie on TV, but their father hasn't ordered a movie yet. If he didn't pick, Debbie Miller's daughter, Mikayla, would make them watch The Muppets for the twentieth time. Debbie says Mikayla is too young to see Gonzo's nose. Somehow, Mikayla got the TV remote and the family had to watch The Muppets. The father replied that it is OK since the green frog is a hoot. * In the episode "Sex Ed Dolan," Carolyn talks about how she made Tom look good. "I learn how to dress him and how to steer him towards his best jokes. It's basically the technique that Jim Henson used to turn a pig into a movie star." ;Connections * Will Arnett played Nathan Miller * Roseanne Barr played Nathan's co-worker's mother in "Walk-n-Wave" * Sean Hayes played Kip Finkle in Season 2 * Phill Lewis directed "You Are the Wind Beneath My Wings, Man" * Andy Richter played Nathan's co-worker in "Walk-n-Wave" * Molly Shannon played Miss Pam in "Diggin' Up Bones" * Jeffrey Tambor played Ed in "Tomlandia" and "Sex Ed Dolan" Monsters vs. Aliens The 2009 Halloween special Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space, spun off from the animated feature Monsters vs. Aliens. * When a little girl sees the Missing Link, she says "Look, mommy, it's Kermit!" ;Connections * Reese Witherspoon voiced Susan/Ginormica * Will Arnett voiced The Missing Link * Adam Goldberg wrote the special * Hugh Laurie voiced Dr. Cockroach, Ph.D. * Seth Rogen voiced B.O.B. * Jeffrey Tambor voiced Carl Murphy Mr. Show with Bob and David * In a sketch from the first episode, co-creator/actor David Cross breaks character to complain about the sketch, claiming that "HBO spent more money on Fraggle Rock." Mr. Sunshine * In the pilot episode, Roman asks Ben if he knows the song "The Rainbow Connection." ;Connections * Allison Janney played Crystal Cohen Mulaney A FOX sitcom based on the stand-up comedy of John Mulaney, who also stars as the eponymous protagonist. * In the season one episode "In the Name of the Mother, and the Son, and the Holy Andre," Jane (Nasim Pedrad) goes on a birth control pill which has side effects including high-pitched voice and "cartoonishness." Once Jane starts to feel the effects, her roommate, Motif warns her to get off the pill before she's cast in the next Muppet movie. * In a later episode that season, "It's a Wonderful Home Alone," Lou Cannon mentions that he's booked the Zoggles, "the world's second-most beloved puppets," for his Christmas specials. John asks, "the Muppets have a thing in Dubai?" Lou replies, "the Muppets always have a thing in Dubai." ;Connections * Elliott Gould plays Oscar * Martin Short plays Lou Cannon The Neighborhood * In the episode "Welcome to the Recipe," Calvin says to Grover, "You got a lot of swag for a kid named after a Muppet." * In the episode "Welcome to the Scooter," Calvin says that when Marty and Malcolm were younger, they wanted a Tickle Me Elmo for Christmas. ;Connections * Tichina Arnold plays Tina Butler * Cedric the Entertainer is executive producer and plays Calvin Butler * Phill Lewis directed "Welcome to Fight Night" and "Welcome to the Wagon" Never Mind the Buzzcocks Never Mind the Buzzcocks was a long-running comedy panel game show focused on music that ran on BBC Two from 1996 to 2015. * In series 24, episode 12 (aired January 3, 2011), regular team captain Noel Fielding comments to comparatively tame guest panelist Michelle Williams, "It is cool hanging out with you, it's like being in an episode of Fraggle Rock," before saying in a high-pitched Muppety voice, "Hey, Noel, put down the crackpipe, life's great, everyone!" ;Connections * Bill Bailey was a regular team captain from 2002 to 2008. The New Adventures of Old Christine CBS sitcom (2006-2010) in which divorced Christine Campbell deals with her ex-husband (who is now dating a "new" Christine) and family. *In the first season episode "The Other F-Word" (2006), Richard says of Old Christine, "You should've heard her in the car. The ride home was sponsored by the letter F." * In the fourth season episode "Self-Esteem Tempura" (2008), Christine Liesl Hunter (New Christine) says she was offered a role on Sesame Street when she was a kid, but her parents wouldn't let her, since she "had a Christian aunt who thought that talking monsters were the work of the devil." ;Connections * Jason Alexander played Dr. Palmer in "One and a Half Men" (2008) * Adam Barr wrote nine episodes and was co-executive producer (2006-2007) * Sandra Bernhard played Audrey in "Strange Bedfellows" (2007) * Brenda Blethyn played Angela Kimble in "Guess Who's Not Coming to Dinner?" (2008) * Clark Gregg played Richard Campbell * Julia Louis-Dreyfus played Christine Campbell * Jane Lynch played Ms. Hammond (2 episodes, 2007) * Andy Richter played Stan (4 episodes, 2006-2008) * Helen Slater played Liz in "Teach Your Children Well" (2007) * Wanda Sykes played Barbara "Barb" Baran * Jeffrey Tambor played Neil in "Snakes on a Date" (2008) * Stephen Tobolowsky played Principal Merrow (2 episodes, 2009) * Blair Underwood played Daniel Harris (2006-2008, one episode in 2010) The New Normal The New Normal is an American television comedy series that began airing on NBC in 2012. * In the pilot episode (originally aired on September 10, 2012), Jane Forrest launches a tirade explaining that Clay Clemmons' excuses had forced her to take drastic measures and seek a divorce. ::Jane: (aiming what appears to be a lighter in the shape of a gun) You, Hello Kitty out. ::Clay: Hey, that is a toy right? ::Jane: You know something Clay. I have put up with you for the past nine years. I put up with your ridiculous Fozzie Bear impersonations, with your self diagnosed narcolepsy. ::Clay: No, that's real, it's not just naps. Nobodies * In the episode "Page One Rewrite," Rachel says Ethan reminds her of Bert "from Bert and Ernie, because Bert's a bummer and you're a bummer." ;Connections *Melissa McCarthy plays herself and is executive producer of the show *Jason Bateman guest starred *Kristen Bell guest starred *Cedric the Entertainer plays himself starting with the episode "Tape Night" *Cheryl Hines guest starred *Allison Janney guest starred *Maya Rudolph guest starred *Sia guest starred *Sarah Chalke guest starred Oh Madeline Short-lived 1983-84 ABC sitcom starring Madeline Kahn. * In the episode "Ah, Wilderness," Madeline and her husband Charlie are stuck in the woods at night. They hear the sound of a bullfrog, which they affectionately refer to as "Kermit." OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * In the episode "Parent's Day," Enid's mom makes a stew that has Kermit the Frog in it. ;Connections *Robbie Rist voiced Gnarlio, Frat Boy, Corn Shepherd *Diedrich Bader voiced Cupid *LeVar Burton voiced Kwame in "The Power Is Yours" *Jim Cummings voiced Lord Boxman *Carol Kane voiced Ginger *Tara Strong voiced Ben Tennyson, Raven and IIana in "Crossover Nexus" *Russi Taylor voiced Phantasma in “Monster Party” Perfect Couples * In the first episode of the NBC comedy series, Amy attempts to play "Celebrity" on game night, and immediately bombs after giving a clue: "He's a Muppet ... he's a frog ..." Perfect Harmony * In the episode "No Time for Losers," Jax says he calls Sesame Street "It's Okay if You're Gay if You Don't Acknowledge It." Ginny then asks Arthur "Were Bert and Ernie gay?" To which he says "totally." ;Connections: * James Monroe Iglehart played Keith in "Regionals" * Joshua Malina played Torston in "Know When to Walk Away" The President Show A 2017 Comedy Central program, featuring President Donald Trump (Anthony Atamanuik) as a talk show host. * On the November 2, 2017 episode, Trump plays "Six Degrees of Hillary Clinton." "Tremendous idiot George Papadopoulos pled guilty to lying to the FBI about communicating with Russia, during my campaign..." he begins, arriving on Clinton's email server, concluding "Look at that. George Snuffleupagus didn't lie to the FBI, it was Hillary Clinton." Press Your Luck *On the June 12, 2019 episode of the reboot, host Elizabeth Banks, asked the question "According to rapper Waka Flocka Flame, his name was inspired by which Muppet character's catchphrase?" The choices were Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, or Miss Piggy. ;Connections * Sandy Fox appeared three times as a contestant on the 2003 reboot Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck Queer as Folk * In the U.S. episode "The Art of Desperation," Michael ask Brian what he is on and Brian replies, "Oh, E, K, G.H.B. Most of the letters on Sesame Street. ;Connections * Rosie O'Donnell played Loretta Pye in Season 5 The Ray Bradbury Theater Anthology series which ran from 1985-1992, adapting short stories by Ray Bradbury. In "The Handler" (1992), a poster for Dinosaurs ice cream appears on a wall, behind a sweeping worker. ;Connections * Eddie Albert played old Jonathan Hughes in "Touch of Petulance" (1990) * John Bach played Travis in "A Sound of Thunder" (1989) and Lazlo in "Sun and Shadow" (1992) * Drew Barrymore played Heather Leary in "The Screaming Woman" (1986) * Zachary Bennett played Hank Walterson in "Black Ferris" (1990) * James Coco played Braling in "Marionettes, Inc." (1985) * Tyne Daly played Cora Gibbs in "Great Wide World Over There" (1992) * Shelley Duvall played Leota Bean in "The Tombstone" (1992) * John Glover played Walter Grip in "Silent Towns" (1992) * Jeff Goldblum played Cogswell in "The Town Where No One Got Off" (1986) * Elliott Gould played Leo Auffmann in "The Happiness Machine" (1992) * Harold Gould played the old man in "To the Chicago Abyss" (1989) and Colonel Stonesteel in "Colonel Stonesteel and the Desperate Empties" (1992) * Tom Harvey played a doctor in "The Fruit at the Bottom of the Bowl" (1988) * Howard Jerome played Van Plank in "The Concrete Mixer" (1992) * Carol Kane played Polly in "Tomorrow's Child" (1992) * Sally Kellerman played Clara Goodwater in "Exorcism" (1990) * Janet-Laine Green played Mrs. Leary in "The Screaming Woman" (1986) * Hal Linden played Captain Black in "Mars Is Heaven" (1992) * Leslie Nielsen played Fantoccini in "Marionettes, Inc." (1985) * Peter O'Toole played John Hampton in "Banshee" (1986) * Gerry Parkes played Mr. Smith in "The Day It Rained Forever" (1990) * Larry Parr directed the episode "Sun and Shadow" (1992) * William Shatner played Charles Underhill in "The Playground" (1985) * Jean Stapleton played Grandma in "Fee Fie Foe Fum" (1992) * Gordon Thomson played Douglas in "The Lake" (1989) * John Vernon played La Farge in "The Martian" (1992) * Ron White played Walter Bean in "The Tombstone" (1992) * Thick Wilson played the fat man in "Skeleton" (1988) Reba * In the episode "The Good Girl," when Barbara Jean claims that she put a scratch in Van's car, and is worried about what he will say, Kyra says "It's true! He gets this look on his face where his two eyebrows merge together, and he looks like that Muppet who lives in the Trash Can!" (referring to Oscar the Grouch). ;Connections * Nell Carter played Dr. Susan Peters in three episodes * James Denton played Dr. Morgan in two episodes * Reba McEntire played Reba Hart * Dolly Parton played Dolly Majors Rugrats Animated television show that first aired on Nickelodeon in 1991. This series focuses on the point of view of a group of babies, including Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille, and Angelica Pickles. * In the episode "Toys in the Attic," Tommy's grandparents, Boris and Minka, argue over which one of them will turn on the "Sesame Seed" (Sesame Street). ;Connections * Craig Bartlett was a writer on the series during the show's initial 1991-1993 run * Justine Bateman voiced an art patron in the episode "Opposites Attract/The Art Museum" (1999) * Nancy Cartwright voiced Chuckie Finster (2001-2008) * Dan Castellaneta voiced a lawyer in "Pickles vs Pickles" and Jonathan in "Jonathan Babysits" * Christine Cavanaugh voiced Chuckie Finster (1992-2000) * Margaret Cho voiced Lt. Klavin in The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Tim Curry voiced Nigel Thornberry in Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * E.G. Daily voiced Tommy Pickles * Whoopi Goldberg voiced Ranger Margaret in The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Lisa Loeb performed the song "All Day" for The Rugrats Movie soundtrack (1998) * John Lithgow voiced Jean-Claude in Rugrats in Paris * Andrea Martin voiced Aunt Miriam in the series and in The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Mark Mothersbaugh composed music for the series * Phillip Namanworth wrote songs for the series * Pat Paulsen voiced the garbageman in "Feeding Hubert/Spike the Wonder Dog" (1993) * Pat Sajak guest starred as himself in "Chuckie is Rich" (1993) * Susan Sarandon voiced Madame Coco LaBouche in Rugrats in Paris * Tara Strong voiced Dil Pickles and Timmy McNulty * Cree Summer voiced Susie Carmichael * Bruce Willis voiced Spike in Rugrats Go Wild (2003) Running Wilde * In the episode "One Forward Step," Steve suggests to Emmy that she use the laundry chute in the house, saying "You know there are people at the bottom of that thing? They've got their own subterranean world, kinda like Fraggle Rock." ;Connections * Will Arnett played Steve Wilde * Andy Richter played Dan Thorngood in "The Junior Affair" A Russell Peters Christmas * In the stop motion animation segment "Little Russell Saves Christmas," Russell Peters' mother sends him to the store for "A Loaf of bread, a container of milk, and a stick of butter." ; Connections * Michael Bublé as himself * Jon Lovitz as himself The Sarah Silverman Program * In the last episode of the series starring Sarah Silverman, "Wowschwitz," Brian and Steve steal a gun from a cop and replace it with a banana. Referring to him as "Banana Cop" throughout the episode, the two sing a rendition of "Mah Na Mah Na" replacing the words with "Banana Cop." The episode ends with Sarah's dog going back in time to kill Hitler, preventing the Holocaust. In the present, an old man asks, "What never happened?" Brian: "The Holocaust." Steve: "Do doo do do do!" ;Connections * Jimmy Kimmel appeared in two episodes * Andy Richter appeared in "Fetus Don't Fail Me Now" SEAL Team * In the season one episode "Never Get Out of the Boat," Clay Spencer says "...You wouldn't have got us out of bed just because Pazir claimed to know Mr. Snuffleupagus," during a discussion on how to locate Ghani. * In the season two episode "Never Say Die," Jason says to his daughter Emma "Wow. Last time I saw you that excited was when we got you a singing bear for Christmas." Emma replies with "That was Elmo, not a bear." Jason asks, "If it's not a bear, what is it?" Emma: "Dad, the tour starts at 8:00, and I won't allow your desire to suddenly understand Elmo's genius make me late for my first college tour." ;Connections *Nitya Vidyasagar played Meera Nelson in "The Upside Down" (2018) Sealab 2021 * In the third season episode "Splitsville," one of the rock bands at the Battle of the Bands is named the Ocean Bottom Nightmare Band, a reference to the Riverbottom Nightmare Band in Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas. Furthering the similarity, they consist of animatronic weasels. * In the fourth season episode "Craptastic Voyage," the crew undergoes a mission of entering Captain Shanks' body and destroying a tumor. Stormy comments, "Wow, a shrink ray. Just like that time on Muppet Babies! You know, when Scooter had spinal meningitis?" (Referencing the third season episode "Scooter's Uncommon Cold"). Shortly afterwards, Stormy sets up a Tonight Show-style talk how but fails to show a video clip from the episode. ;Connections * Erik Estrada voiced Marco * Kid 'n Play voiced themselves in the second season episode "Tinfins" Secret Mountain Fort Awesome * In the 9th episode titled "Labyrinth," Gweelok wishes that Jerry the Goblin King would come take his annoying friends away and realizes how much he misses them and has to enter the twisted world of the Labyrinth to rescue them. $#* ! My Dad Says * In the series pilot, Ed has to retake his test for driver's license at the DMV. When Ed has to retake his eye exam, he says to the DMV applicator, Tim, that he shouldn't have to identify letters on the chart. Ed tells Tim that he has been driving for sixty years and that he has never been rear ended by a gigantic letter E. Tim replies, "Clearly you never driven down Sesame Street." ;Connections * William Shatner played Dr. Edison Milford "Ed" Goodson III * Nicole Sullivan played Bonnie Single Parents * In the episode "Raining Blood," Will says he pictured small men with hard hats, "like the Doozers in Fraggle Rock." ;Connections *Lance Bass appeared in "Lance Bass Space Cump" * Vanessa Bayer plays Mia * Brad Garrett plays Douglas Fogerty * Taran Killam plays Will Cooper The Smoking Room A British comedy first aired on BBC Three in 2004, focusing on the conversations of characters while on their smoke breaks, all shot inside their office's smoking room. * In episode 3, "Paintball," the manager's assistant Janet is trying to get other employees to sign up for a company paintballing event: ::Janet: No, what I was getting at is - I hope sign-up sheet doesn’t end up covered in jokey names. According to the one downstairs, the only people planning to go paintballing are Marge Simpson, Osama Bin Laden, Barbara Windsor and The Bear in the Big Blue House. Some Assembly Required * In the episode "Ricky Van Felt," Jarvis is forced to work with a puppeteer who runs an educational kids show called "Tickle Town" (a Sesame Street parody) which features many puppets including one named Roscoe the Grump (spoofing Oscar the Grouch). In two scenes, the puppet Ricky Van Felt does sketches using the brick wall setting from Sesame Street. In a seen at the beginning of the episode Jarvis says that he never watched "Tickle Town" and Geneva asks "how did you learn how to read? or count? or eat like this.." and she eats a cookie in the same style as Cookie Monster. * In one episode, Knick Knack Toys creates a laughing purple monster doll called Giggle Time Gus (a parody of Tickle Me Elmo). Speechless * In the Season 2 episode "The H-u-s-Hustle," Dylan finds the cookies that are supposed to be the road trip snacks. Ray tries to explain that there wont be anything to eat later. Ray tells her "Allow me to explain the concept of delayed gratification." Dylan replies "Allow me to explain the concept of eating like Cookie Monster" and starts to munch the two handfuls of cookies she has while making Nom sounds. Sports Night * In the episode "The Apology," Casey asks Dan if the Muppets are cool. Dan replies that they are. ;Connections * Josh Charles played Dan Rydell * William H. Macy played Sam Donovan * Yeardley Smith played Malory Moss * Meredith Vieira played herself Square Pegs * In the episode "A Simple Attachment," Miss Piggy is one of the female celebrities that Johnny Slash doesn't have a romantic interest in while hooked up to a love detector. ;Connections * Andy Borowitz wrote five episodes * Sarah Jessica Parker played Patty Greene State of Georgia * In the episode "Know When to Fold 'Em," Georgia Chamberlin (Raven-Symoné) and Jo are wearing chicken mascot-style costumes; Georgia quips "We look like Big Bird's illegitimate kids." * Another first season episode was titled "It's Not Easy Being Green." Stumptown 2019 ABC crime series. In the episode "Bad Alibis," Frank tries to solve "Bert's bud" in a crossword puzzle. Ansel gives him the answer: "Ernie." ;Connections * Cheryl Hines played Ginger Lloyd in "Dirty Dexy Money" * Kristin Newman is an executive producer * Cobie Smulders plays Dex Parios Sunnyside In the episode "Multicultural Tube of Meat," Griselda says Garrett has a meeting with the Times Square Off-Brand Elmos union. Later, Brady says he doesn't want to go to Moldova and hang out with "Dracula's grandkids counting all the time." ;Connections * Kal Penn plays Garrett Modi and is co-creator and co-executive producer Supernanny * In the sixth episode of the first season, "The Bailey Family" (February 28, 2005), father Bill Bailey and his 2-year-old son Billy Bailey read an Elmo's World book about food during bedtime. Taxi A sitcom about New York City cab drivers, which ran on ABC from 1978 to 1982, and on NBC from 1982 to 1983. * In the episode "The Great Race," Alex picks up two nuns who are fighting over what movie to see. One of them wants to see The Muppet Movie, and the other one wants to see The Sound of Music. One of the nuns says, "I can't stand that little frog!" After Alex tells them to pick one, they finally decide to see The Muppet Movie. ;Connections * Ted Danson played Vincenzo Senaca in "The Unkindest Cut" (1982) * Tony Danza played Tony Banta * Danny DeVito played Louie DePalma * Tom Hanks played Gordon in "The Road Not Taken, Part 1" (1982) * Judd Hirsch played Alex Rieger * William Hootkins played a liquor authority agent in "Jim's Mario's" (1983) * Carol Kane played Simka Gravas * Andy Kaufman played Latka Gravas * Julie Kavner played Monica Banta Douglas in "Tony's Sister and Jim" (1980) * Lassie played "herself" in "Fantasy Borough, Part 2" (1980) * Christopher Lloyd played "Reverend" Jim Ignatowski * Penny Marshall played herself in "Louie Moves Uptown" (1983) * Mandy Patinkin played the new father in "Memories of Cab 804, Part 2" (1978) * Julie Payne played one of the nuns in "The Great Race" (1979) * Rhea Perlman played Zena Sherman * Tom Selleck played Mike Beldon in "Memories of Cab 804, Part 2" (1978) * Martin Short played Mitch Harris in "Jim Joins the Network" (1981) * Jeffrey Tambor played Congressman Walter Griswald in "Elaine and the Lame Duck" (1979) * Hervé Villechaize played himself in "Fantasy Borough, Part 1" (1980) * George Wendt played the exterminator in "Latka the Playboy" (1981) Teachers * In the episode "Face Your Peers," Chelsea sees Deb dressed as Mary Bop and thinks she's Larry. Unaware it's Deb, she calls her a furry little Muppet and asks "Can you tell me how to get to Sex-With-Me Street?" ;Connections * Lacey Chabert appeared in "Jacob" * Rob Corddry appeared in "Hall of Shame" * Haley Joel Osment plays Damian Adler * Jeff Ross appeared in "Toxic Workplace" Teen Angel An American fantasy sitcom that aired as part of ABC’s TGIF Friday night lineup about Marty DePolo, who dies from eating a six-month-old hamburger from under Steve Beauchamp‘s bed on a dare and is then sent back to Earth as Steve's guardian angel. * In the episode “Living Doll,” Marty brings Katie's doll, Cindy, to life to babysit her when Steve has a date, but there's trouble when Cindy is over-affectionate with Steve in front of his girl. When Marty is about to turn Cindy back, Cindy pleads to not changed her back into a doll and says that Elmo always wants to tickle her. ;Connections * Tim Curry voiced a frog in "Jeremiah Was a Bullfrog" * Conchata Ferrell played Aunt Pam * Gary Halvorson directed “Wrestling with an Angel," "I Love Nitzke,” and "One Dog Night" * Melissa Joan Hart played Sabrina Spellman in “One Dog Night” * Yeardley Smith played the biology teacher in "Jeremiah Was a Bullfrog" That 80’s Show * In the episode “Punk Club,” Katie mentions the ‘’Sesame Street’’ song "One of These Things" to explain why Corey doesn’t belong in a club. ;Connections * Ed McMahon appeared in “Road Trip” The Thundermans * After Max is turned blue in the episode "Blue Detective," he blames his family. Phoebe asks, "Do you have to be so dramatic?" Max answers, "I'm the one who looks like a teenage Cookie Monster, so yeah!" He then eats a waffle similarly to Cookie. Toonsylvania An animated variety series similar to Animaniacs and produced by Steven Spielberg featuring Dr. Vic Frankenstein with his assistant Igor and their dim-witted Frankenstein monster known as Phil. The show featured rotating segments with other characters like a family of zombies called the Deadmans and a bratty girl named Melissa Screetch. * In the Night of the Living Fred episode "Bang," the Deadmans are about to have dinner when the house starts to shake and Fred shouts, "Snuffleupagus is that?" ;Connections * Nancy Cartwright voiced Melissa Screetch * Sandy Fox voiced Darla Doily * Matt Frewer voiced Deadgar Deadman (first season) * Brad Garrett voiced Phil * David Warner voiced Dr. Vic Transparent * In the third season episode "To Sardines and Back," during a Pfefferman family dinner: :Maura: One of the things I wished for was that you people don't call me Moppa anymore. ... I just want to move away from Flopsy, Mopsy, huggable-- :Shea: Like a Muppet. :Sarah's child: What do you want us to call you? :Sarah: How about Guh-guh? :Ali: Ugh. That's even more Muppety than Moppa. ;Connections * Jeffrey Tambor played Maura Pfefferman (born Morton Pfefferman) * Caitlyn Jenner appears as herself in "To Sardiners and Back" Two's Company British sitcom (1975-1979) centering on American novelist Dorothy McNab and her snooty English butler Robert. *In the third series episode "The Critic," Dorothy reads a caustic review of her books (secretly written by Robert): "Dorothy McNab's thrillers are about as spine-tingling as Julie Andrews on The Muppet Show." ;Connections * David Healy played Al in "The Picnic" (1978) * Frank Middlemass played Freddy in "The Clergy" (1979) * Bryan Pringle played Sid in "The Rubbish" (1977) * Donald Sinden played Robert * Alison Steadman played Pamela in "The Silence" (1979) Ugly Betty * In the first season episode "Fey's Sleigh Ride," Marc says of Betty, "The poor cow has no idea we only invited her so people could see she really exists. She's like a real-life Snuffleupagus, only hairier." ;Connections * Kristin Chenoweth played Diane in "East Side Story" (2007) * Jesse Tyler Ferguson played Dr. Gabe Farkus in two episodes (2010) * Lisa Howard played a dominatrix in "Plus None" (2009) * Lindsay Lohan played Kimmie Keegan in four episodes (2010) * Debi Mazar appeared as Leah Feldman in two episodes (2006) * Bernadette Peters played Jodie Papadakis in five episodes (2009) * John Tartaglia played Paolo in "Smokin' Hot" (2010) * Vanessa Williams played Wilhelmina Slater Undergrads * In the episode "Drunks" Gimpy tells Mum to set up a discussion as to "whether Yoda sounds like Grover or Miss Piggy." Unfabulous A 2004 Nickelodeon sitcom, following the lives of young guitarist Addie Singer and her friends, Geena Fabianno and Zack Carter-Schwartz. Throughout every episode, Addie would sing and play her guitar to help her cope with whatever issue she's currently dealing with. * In the season two finale "The Perfect Moment," Addie's older brother, Ben Singer gets arrested in Chinatown after attempting to get a tattoo while being underage. When his parents call him in the back of the car, he pretends he is still with his sister at home (who is also currently in Chinatown), by pretending he's watching the movie Back to the Future Part II; however, he conflates it with Back to the Future Part III. The officer corrects him once he's off the phone. At the station, a confused Ben asks "Then when did Doc and Marty take Manhattan?" To which the officer replies "That was The Muppets." Later back at the house, he tells Addie and her friends the cover story that they were watching Back to the Future Part III, and that it doesn't have Muppets in it. ;Connections * Robert Townsend directed the episode "The Quest" The Vicar of Dibley * In the 1996 Easter special (sometimes entitled "Easter Bunny"), Geraldine is explaining the truth behind the Easter Bunny to Alice. The vicar (while trying to break it gently to her) says: "Now at 10 your mother sat you down, and she told you that Kermit was really just an old windsock..." * In a sketch entitled "Celebrity Party," aired as part of a Comic Relief (UK) special in 1999, Geraldine and Alice prepare for their party with Johnny Depp. ::Geraldine: Johnny's spent his whole life being surrounded by exotic birds. ::Alice: Yeah, like Paris and Britney and Big Bird from Sesame Street. ;Connections * John Bluthal played Frank Pickle * Dawn French played the Rev. Geraldine "Gerry" Granger Kennedy Video On Trial A Canadian show where 5 people pick music videos and make harsh, comedic comments on them and at the end they give verdicts of whether the performers were guilty or not. * In "Video On Trial: Red Hot Chili Peppers - Hump de Bump," Boomer Phillips said he was waiting for Oscar the Grouch to pop out of a garbage can. * In "Video On Trial: The Killers - Read My Mind," Fraser Young's verdict was for having sex with a "Muppet" and sentenced them to maintain a distance not less then 100 feet from Miss Piggy. The Wayans Bros. * In episode 17 of Season 3, "Pop's Secret" Shawn and Marlon accuse their father (Pops) of cheating on their mother, when they confront him Shawn says "Alright Kermit, we know what you've been hopping around town to do." * In episode 17 of season 5, "Crazy 4 You," Shawn and Marlon both fall in love with the same girl. Shawn tells Marlon that he doesn't stand a chance to date her since she is a psychiatrist. Marlon thought Shawn said ventriloquist, but when he heard the word again, it reminded Marlon of a psychiatrist name Sigmund Freud. Shawn is impressed and said to Marlon that eight years of Sesame Street paid off. ;Connections * Paula Abdul played Sasha in "Dream Girl" * Bill Cobbs played Fred in "The Black Widower" * En Vogue appeared in "I was En Vogue's Love Slave" * Sherman Hemsley played Mr. Stone in "It's Shawn! It's Marlon! It's Superboys." * Gary Halvorson directed episodes * Phill Lewis played T.C. in Season 2-5 * Jerry Springer appeared in "Talk is Cheap" * Fred Willard played Dick Ferndale in "All in the Family Feud" Welcome to Sweden * In episode 5 of season 1 ("Fitting In"), Bruce (Greg Poehler) overhears his Swedish girlfriend Emma (Josephine Bornebusch) talking with a friend about their mutual, terminally ill friend. Not understanding a word, he joins the conversation in mock-Swedish: ::Greg: Ooo-dee-boo-dee-boo-dee! (laughs) That's like... that's all I hear when you guys are talking back and forth... it's just like... remember the, uh, Swedish Chef from The Muppet Show? It's like I can't understand a word when you guys are... talking... what um... were you guys... talking about? ::Emma: A dying friend. ::Greg: (chuckles) ::Emma: (silence) ::Greg: Seriously? ::Emma: Yeah. ;Connections * Amy Poehler plays herself in several episodes, executive produces the show * Björn Ulvaeus plays himself in "Homesick" Whiskey Cavalier * In "Good Will Hunting," Susan calls Jai and Standish "Bert and Ernie." Standish then says to Jai, "You're Bert," to which Jai says, "Bert's the hero, Ernie's just piggybacking." ;Connections * Scott Foley plays Will Chase * Bill Lawrence is executive producer * Tyler James Williams plays Edgar Standish Wipeout * In the first episode of the fifth season, "Deck The Balls" (a Christmas-themed episode, aired December 8, 2011), one of the contestants imitated Elmo throughout her runs, earning her the nickname "Tickle Me." Earlier, new co-host Vanessa Lachey indicated that she thought host John Henson's father "invented the Muppets, right?" (Henson, unrelated to Jim Henson and not to be confused with his actual son John Henson, replied "Uh, no.") Wonderfalls * In the episode "Muffin Buffalo," lead character Jaye is playing Pictionary with her family and her friend Pat. While Jaye's sister draws frantically, Pat shouts out guesses as to what she's drawing: "It's a frog! He's singing! 'Rainbow Connection!' " Work It Sitcom centered around two unemployed men, Lee and Angel, who have to pose as women in order to secure a job at a pharmaceutical company. * In the episode "Masquerade Balls," Lee wants to figure out which famous woman he looks like. Angel asks, "Is Big Bird a woman?" Working Class Sitcom centered around Carli Mitchell, a single mom from a rough and tumble background, trying to give her three kids a better life by moving them to an upscale suburb. * In the episode "Short, Then Sweet," Carli tries to find a date on the internet to go to her boss' house warming party. When she finds out her date, Derek, is shorter than her, she feels a bit funny about going out with him. They soon open up at the party and made a few funny jokes about each other's height. In one of the jokes, Derek calls Carli, "Big Bird." ;Connections * Edward Asner played Carli's neighbor, Hank Greziak. Yes Minister British sitcom (1980-1984) focusing on government minister Jim Hacker and his scheming permanent secretary Sir Humphrey Appleby. Later became Yes, Prime Minister (1986-1988) with Hacker promoted to Prime Minister. *In the first series episode "Big Brother," when Jim Hacker asks if his wife Annie thinks he's become a Civil Service puppet, she says "Maybe you should get Miss Piggy to do your job. At least she's prettier." ;Connections *Frank Middlemass played the Master of Ballie College in "Doing the Honours" (1981) and the Yes, Prime Minister episode "The Bishops Gambit" (1986) *Richard Vernon played Sir Desmond Glazebrook in two episodes (1980-1981) and one episode of Yes, Prime Minister (1987) *John Wells played a TV producer in the Yes, Prime Minister episode "The Ministerial Broadcast" (1986) Zach Stone is Gonna Be Famous * In the episode "Zach Stone is Gonna Be a Famous Chef," Zach mentions that all great celebrity chefs are famous only because of their personalities, not their cooking skill. His list includes "the Swedish one from The Muppets." Zoey 101 * In the episode "Quinn Misses the Mark," Michael Barrett claims that a horse ate the cookies meant for Logan and James. James, annoyed, calls Michael "Cookie Monster." __NOWYSIWYG__ 1